Witchcraft
by XxShadowFallxX
Summary: A Mephadow story based on the song Witchcraft by Pendulum. Birthday gift for TorrenRoxYourSox. HAPPY BIRTHDAY BRO!


**WITCHCRAFT**

_**Well hello little children. As you all know it is the anniversary of my twin brother and I birth. And for so this special occasion, I've decided to make this story based off one of our favourite songs and one of our favourite couples! So, without further ado, as my birthday gift to you, XxShadowFallxX and TorrenRoxYourSox presents, WITCHCRAFT: A Mephadow story based on the song by Pendulum. **_

***~xXXx~***

Scarlet eyes darted back and forth, a look of utter terror on their owners face.

Crystalline hands glided over the small black-furred body beneath them, which was raked with tremors. Piecing acid green eyes filled with lust and malice, glaring hungrily down at their prey.

"Why deny it my pet?" The dark crystalline being purred, his pale lavender talons stroking the white chest fur of the quivering black and red hedgehog under him. "You know that you love this." The creatures pale muzzle was hovering over the tanned one of the other, a smile taking form over his maws. Those same maws came down and collided over the captive hedgehog's jaw line, gently sliding down to his neck where he began to nip.

"N-no." The black hedgehog whimpered body still quaking in the others grasp. "You're wrong."

"Oh am I?" The spirit whispered cupidity in his tone. His tongue and jaws made their way up the bone; never once preventing tasting the other. The crystalline fiend's maws stoped above the others lips, making a lustful smile, desire dotting his icy stare. "Then why haven't you done a thing to stop me?"

The ghostly monsters remark was true. The black hedgehog was not restrained, nor was the beast blocking any escape route. The hedgehog was completely free to move, but instead, he lay there, submissive; letting the cold torturer rein control, to continue his lusting feast upon the ebony one.

"N-no!" The captive gasped, he began to struggle. He wanted to leave this place, but all he saw past the crystalline beast was nothingness, just black. All that was there were ebony hedgehog and the dark spirit. Nobody else, nothing else.

Just Shadow...

Shadow and Mephiles.

_-xXx-_

"Aye, you 'ight."

Shadow's black eyelids opened, the darkness being filled with a sudden light that made his vision become shrouded with multi-coloured dots. Once his vision was restored, Shadow found himself to be on a train. He vaguely remembered getting on there after a long day at G.U.N.

"Hey, are you okay?"

The ebony hedgehog towards the voices beckoning him. A human boy with elbow-length carrot-orange hair, an azure fringe and violet streaks looked back, he had teal eyes and wore red element cap. Next to him was a human girl, she had short black hair that stopped about chin height it was decorated with a scarlet pinstripe, she had heavy black eye-liner and black eye shadow and was dressed in that favoured colour, she had odd coloured eyes the left being teal and the right a dark sky blue. They both couldn't have been older than fifteen, and since they looked so much alike, Shadow took a stab and guessed they were brother and sister.

"You looked like you were having a nightmare." The girl said, giving him a worried look.

"Yeah I'm fine." He replied, sighing heavily before, getting up and walking out of the train cart.

Shadow was 110% convinced that Mephiles was haunting him. What else could describe that horrid feeling in his gut, the deprived sleep, the constant feeling of being watched?

Steel rocket shoes clicked against the pavement, lining the empty street. The night was young and the Ultimate Life-form expected there to be _some_ activity, it would have made his journey less…tense.

Shadow continued to head in the direction of his apartment complex.

He didn't know whether it was the dead silent street or the soft screech of crows sitting upon the lamp posts, but something was giving him a sinking feeling. Shadow picked up speed. It gradually grew until he was gliding along that cement, leaving scorch marks trailing behind him. That feeling didn't go away, even after he screeched to halt in front of the building.

The silver keys in the black hedgehog's hand jingled as he slowly pushed the correct one into the lock.

The door creaked open, revealing nothing but darkness and the vague outlines of some furniture. Shadow cautiously stepped inside, the sickening sentiment brewing inside of him twirling and growing. The ebony one breathed a sigh of relief as light filled the room, and it was exactly the way he had left it this morning.

He threw the keys into a bowl he had placed on the side table, slamming the door behind him with his foot. He walked into the kitchen, each floor board moaning under his weight. Shadow was no longer feeling as cautious as he was before; a whole heap of mass had just been lifted up off his shoulders. The usual noisiness coming from the college students upstairs had not started tonight, which meant the ebony furred could sleep in peace without loud dupstep and drum and bass music shaking his walls.

Shadow placed the teabag into a red and white cup before pouring the hot water from the recently boiled kettle into it. He let out a tranquil sigh, tightly grasping his mug, feeling the heat from the tea sink through his fingers. The ebony hedgehog sighed again before heading towards his bedroom to watch some T.V.

The black hedgehog walked into the carpet room. He flicked on the backing light and placed his tea on the bedside table. He kicked off his rocket shoes then casually slumped on the bed and reached over to turn on the lamp.

Only it wouldn't turn on.

The sickening feeling returned to Shadow's gut, despite this, he ignored it and decided that the light bulb had gone. The ebony one sat back down on the couch and picked up the remote. The television wouldn't turn on either.

The cautiousness returned to the dark Mobian, he carefully placed the remote control on the table and walked to the door.

No light shone through the gaps, and creaks could be heard from the other side.

'Why has the kitchen lights gone out?' Shadow thought to himself, trying his best to keep naïve, to pretend that he didn't know who was out there.

Shadow pushed open the door. As he thought, no lights were on, but no-one was out there. The black hedgehog felt a heavy sigh escape his throat. No acid reptilian eyes were in sight, no crystallised monsters, and no purplish mists, tentacle thingys.

'It's just my imagination.' He thought, shaking his head and laughing slightly.

The ebony one turned around, and headed back for his door. The light that was streaming under that door to had gone out.

"Well, that's not right." Shadow muttered out. Now almost fully in darkness, he walked blindly towards his bedroom.

-_Slosh._

Against the black one's bare feet, thick lukewarm liquid brushed against. Confused, Shadow looked down at his feet, realising he was standing in a massive pool of whatever that was.

Fears raked the dark hedgehog's lithe frame.

The soft moonlight streaming in from the window had given the liquid a colour. Red.

"Hello my little Shadow…"

Piecing reptilian eyes, identical from the ones in his dream, glared at the black and red hedgehog. A dark purple crystalline hedgehog walked into the light.

"Surprised to see me?" Despite the missing set of jaws on the fiend's face, you could tell he was smiling. Smiling a smile full of avarice, malice, desire and lust.

Mephiles began to calmly walk up to the other, who really tried to run. Shadow stumbled backwards, but the fluid underneath him lubricated the floor, causing the ebony hedgehog to fall back into it. Blood sprayed everywhere. The black and red hedgehog was soaked ears to tail. The red liquid had splashed up onto his face, hands, chest fur and had stained the entire lower half of his body.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but you're neighbours got quite annoying." The spirit grinned, caressing his cheek. "So I disposed of them. But don't worry, without them, we can play in peace."

"P-p-play?"

Shadow had heard enough, if he stayed here any longer, his nightmare would become a reality. He got up and bolted for the closet door he came to. Yanking it open, Shadow dashed inside, trying desperately to close the door, but a certain crystalline spirit had the mind to do the exact opposite.

Finally giving way, the door burst open in favour of the beast, smacking the pinstriped hedgehog into the wall, knocking him out cold.

It was the laugh that had awoke Shadow from his unwelcomed slumber.

Black lids opened abruptly, showing a pair of rather frightened scarlet eyes. The scene was truly horrifying. Shadow was in his bedroom. Blood had been splashed all over the walls and the dead carcasses of the young adult neighbours he once had been placed in a heap in the right corner of his room. That didn't really scare Shadow though. What scared him was the fact he was tied down to his bed with smoky blackish purple tendrils, one limp to each bed post.

The all too familiar haunting laugh came from the foot of the bed, where a pair of acid green orbs glowered at him.

"I hope you are comfortable my pet." The mystic beast purred, stroking the captive's foot.

Shadow's immediate reactions were to pull at his restraints, but all struggles were at fail.

The pinstriped captive felt the mattress dip at some sudden weight and the crystallised spirit appeared on top of him. "You know that is useless." He purred again, roughly grabbing the others chin. A set of maws appeared on Mephiles's muzzle, which made it all the more easier to see his sick, twisted grin.

Those cold lips came down upon the ones of Shadow's. They were rough, forcefully opening the others mouth allowing his tongue to explore his mouth.

Tremors and quivers reined Shadows body. He let out low whimpers and small moans at Mephiles working hands and jaws. The mystic hedgehog pulled away from the furry black neck of his captive and looked him square in the eye. "I expected you to put up more of a fight than this." The ghostly one stated a slight hint of disappointment in his tone. "But that means you know you're place."

Shadow only whimpered in a reply.

Mephiles smirked and licked away some of the blood that had splashed onto Shadows cheek.

"Now, who do you belong to my little Shadow?" He asked with such dark enjoyment.

It took Shadow every ounce of his being to not reply, to not tell Mephiles what he wanted to hear. But he honestly couldn't help it…

Because he felt the same.

"To you Mephiles and only you."

***~xXXx~***

_**Hello again, my dear little children *Twiddles fingers like Mr. Burns* Excellent, was it not? (For those of you who haven't heard this song I strongly suggest you look it up it is EPIC)**_

_**And so, a happy birthday to you my brother, and I thank you dearly for your birthday gift. I hope you enjoyed mine.**_


End file.
